Ao no Exorcist: Gehenna's Princess
by Naruko202
Summary: Rin Okumura is the daughter of Satan, and with the flames of hell and a body that resides in Assiah Rin has the ability to be his most dangerous weapon or his worst enemy. Moving to a new school and meeting new people is daunting for the tomboy but her biggest fear is someone finding out what she is. What happens when secrets unravel, bonds are formed and rules are broken? FemRin!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys:) Just trying this out cause I've wanted to write a FemRin for ages!**

Anyway hope you like it :)

* * *

**Ao no Exorcist: Gehenne's Princess: **

The evening the sky had just started to darken as the sun moved out of view. There was a slight breeze which blew softly against the leaves on the trees. Rin Okumura was slowly making her way home. She trudged along completely unaffected by the cold air, she had never really been aware of such things it was as if she had some sort of internal heater that always kept her warm.

She was the definition of resilient she never got sick and all injuries that she received healed in minutes or overnight depending on the severity. Unfortunately enough for her worried family she received said injuries quite often due to her propensity to get into fights. Of course, no matter how bad she came out of a fight she was always the one who came out on top.

From a very young age Rin had received lessons in self defence. It began when her father realised that no matter what they said she would probably never be able to go through life without having some sort of violent streak in her. So, he decided that she might as well be trained so that she wouldn't get too hurt or cause unnecessary damage to her opponent. She knew that he secretly hoped that one of her senseis would be able to help her stop the violence in her life, and she tried to. She really honest to god tried to not get into fights but it seemed to almost be in her nature, like it was written into her very genetic structure. It wasn't like she went out looking for a fight they just seemed to come to her.

Rin blew her hair out of her eyes. She was almost home. Suddenly she heard the tortured squawks of an animal nearby followed by a sick cackling laugh, coming from an alley way. Looking in the direction of the noises she saw three guys around her age but bigger, bulkier and meaner looking than her. One of them was holding a crossbow in his hands, his mouth was curled up in an evil smile, and his silver bangs covered what she suspected to be sadistic eyes. The boy began to load and aim the crossbow at the already helpless pigeon. Seeing this, a wave of anger washed over Rin she couldn't stand people being cruel or praying on weak innocent creatures like this asshole was doing as his thug friends did nothing but watch.

Without a hint of hesitation she sprinted over to the boy at an inhuman speed and punched him square in the jaw throwing him back two meters into a brick wall. He and his friends looked at the midnight blue haired girl who was seething with anger; her eyes had taken on an almost demonic look. Though they would never admit it, they were scared of this 16 year old girl. The two unharmed boys picked their unconscious friend up off the floor and ran. "Run she's a demon" one of them screamed to the other.

"I'm the demon?" She scoffed. "You guys are more demonic then I'll ever be". She bent down looking at the bloody corpses of the birds they had murdered. She sighed sadly, slightly depressed at how the innocent creatures had so brutally lost their lives. Standing up she caught sight of the one bird she managed to save flying off into the distance. Happier, Rin began her journey home again; at least she managed to make a difference in one of the birds' futures. It made the pain in her now bleeding knuckles worth it. She inspected the injury with curiosity it wasn't an unusual occurrence for her but it managed to surprise her every time it happened. She knew already from working out in her local dojo that her punches were unusually good for a girl her age but it fascinated her how she managed to punch someone so hard that it tore open the tough skin of her knuckles. She ignored the stinging pain and continued home, Dad and Yuki would definitely assume something happened if she was late. "Shit" she cursed "what am I doing?" She questioned herself, remembering the promise she made to her brother just the other day about not getting into fights. "Why does this keep happening to me?" She asked no one in particular.

Before she knew it she was at home. She quietly opened the door and snuck inside she knew that if Yukio or Dad found her they would see her knuckles and instantly know she had gotten into a fight. It was like they had a fucking sixth sense that told them when they were supposed to reprimand her. Unfortunately for her she had to pass the kitchen on the way to her bedroom. As luck would have it everybody was there to see her pass.

"Knuckles?" said the deep voice behind her. She froze before turning around with an obviously fake smile adorning her face.

"What?" she asked in her sweetest, most innocent voice.

"You got in a fight again didn't you Rin"

"eh…"

"Rin! Why must you keep getting yourself into these fights? How many times do I have to tell you to think with your head, not your fists?!" her Dad shouted, flicking his fork at her, which bounced off her head and clattered to the floor.

"Ahhg! You're one to talk" she shouted back referring to the fork that just ricocheted off her forehead.

"Anyway, a friend of mine owns a traditional restaurant and is looking for a new employee. How about it? You need a job. The interview is tomorrow morning"

"A traditional restaurant? I'm not exactly the kinda girl that would fit in anywhere traditional. I can't seem to hold down a job anyway"

"You foolish girl! You think that with your utter lack of qualifications you can sit around picking and choosing?! As your father I have the responsibility to raise you into a responsible adult!" he shouted at her from across the table. "Do you understand you cannot stay here forever? Some day you will have to make it out on your own!"

"I'm not stupid. Of course I know that!" She screamed. Suddenly the heater that sat beside the table exploded in a spark of blue flames.

"HOLY MOTHER IT JUST EXPLODED!" exclaimed Maruta. Maruta was a priest that tended to do the chores around the chapel that Rin's father was in charge of; he had been around since before she could remember and had watched Yukio and Rin grow up.

"There's someone here to see you here, Father Fujimoto" said Nagatomo into Shiro's (Rin's dad) ear. Nagatomo was another priest that worked with Shiro in the chapel and had been there for Yukio and Rin all of their lives.

"I see. Yukio! Treat Rin's injuries for her, would you?" he said before leaving the room with Nagatomo.

"Right, come on then Rin there's a first aid kit in my room" Yukio said dragging her out of the room. Yukio is Rin's brother; they are twins, yet are extremely different. Where Rin's had such dark black hair that when caught in the light it was almost blue and bright blue eyes, Yukio had light brown hair and turquoise eye, which were accompanied by his glasses. Rin was rebellious in nature, always getting into trouble; she had even gotten kicked out of school because of her tendencies towards getting into fights. Before this had happened she'd earned herself the nickname "the demon", even her teachers had started to call her this. But Yukio was a straight arrow and kind-hearted by nature, his goal was to become a doctor. He was a genius that had even earned himself a scholarship into one of the most prestigious schools in the country, True Cross Academy. These differences didn't by any means come between them; they were both very protective of each other all through growing up. This was evident in the careful manner Yukio was wrapping the bandages around Rin's already scabbing knuckles.

"You're going to be an amazing doctor Yuki. I can't believe you got into such an elite school. It makes me proud to be your twin sister. I know you're going to do amazingly" she said swinging her legs back and forward under the table she was sitting on while he tended to her wounds.

"Ha, I'll do my best"

When he was done she quickly scurried off to her room before he lectured her about being good when he was off at school. She could only listen to so many monologues in one day.

* * *

The next morning Rin woke up earlier than usual. She could hear the hustle and bustle of movement from downstairs and decided to go and investigate.

"Morning Rin. How are you this morning" greeted Maruta. He handed a box to her with a smile. Receiving a questioning look from the blue eyed girl in front of him he decided to explain. "Well you have to look good for your interview today. So we all thought we should chip in and get you an outfit" he smiled at her lovingly.

"Thanks, but I never agreed to go to the job interview" she said feeling slightly guilty for not graciously accepting their gift. 'It's not like I'd get the job anyway so why bother trying' she thought to herself.

"Listen if you go today. I'll make sukiyaki for dinner tonight" wagered Nagatomo.

"Really?" exclaimed the excited voice. After receiving a nod from Nagatomo Rin's face took on a contemplative look before giving in. "Ok deal. I haven't had meat in ages". With that she ran upstairs to get changed leaving the two sweat dropping men in the kitchen. 'She agreed for the meat' they both thought to themselves in unison.

* * *

Rin stared at the girl in front of her. She had long black-blue hair that reached just past her pale shoulders, and piercing electric blue eyes that stared rebelliously back at her. She was a beautiful girl, high cheek bones, pouting red lips, and a great figure. But these qualities were easily forgotten by guys when they realised she could easily kick their asses.  
She wore a formal dress that was way to girly for her taste. She usually wore baggy jeans and her favourite hoody, and had her hair neatly pulled behind her ears. Rin looked away from the mirror when putting on her shoes. She didn't enjoy wearing a dress it made simple actions such as bending down for shoes harder than it should have been, and made some of her more active tendencies almost impossible (getting into fights), they were uncomfortable and unpractical.  
Reaching behind her back Rin tried and failed to tie a bow in the ribbon that wrapped around her waist. With a sigh she gave up. She wasn't used to this girly stuff. She didn't even realise girls were expected to wear different clothes to guys until she got teased at school for not being 'girly' enough, up until that point she had been sharing clothes with Yukio. After putting on her shoes Rin left to room.

"Thank you Father"

Rin peaked out the open window she was passing. Her Dad stood just outside the church in front of a couple and their young daughter. The little girl had short blonde hair and rosy red cheeks that were ridiculously cute in Rin's opinion. Her Dad was bending down giving the young girl an amulet. From what Rin could see it was very like the one her Dad had given Yukio, to ward off the 'demons' that hide under his bed, when he was younger and scared of the dark.

"No problem. Nothing to worry yourself about. It's a four leaved clover charm. Keep it close and it should help ward off demons. You're a lucky girl you know? Having a mother and Father to look after you. If things get tough you can just cry out and they'll be there for you. And when that isn't enough… well that's where I come in. Sleep well, eat well and play well!" He said waving at the now retreating figure of the little girl and her family. "Ahh… It's tough being a priest and an exorcist" he sighed to himself.

"I dunno…Getting rid of stuff that doesn't even exist.. It's basically counselling isn't it?" Rin asked sarcastically joining her Father in the front porch of the church.

"Little fool… Demons exist. They're inside our hearts" he lectured. "…Anyways what's with the get-up, hm?" he asked looking at Rin's new dress.

"Well, uh, you know… I just thought I might check out that interview, so I…I borrowed it" Rin fidgeted with the hem of the dress. "Doesn't suit me. But… I probably look a bit more respectable this way right…?"

"That you do" Fugimoto smiled at his daughter she was so oblivious to her own beauty it was almost funny. He dreaded the day when she would realise. He knew that if she put her mind to it Rin could probably have any boy wrapped around her finger. He also knew that any boy who to tried to touch so much as her finger would be sent to hell by himself, her brother or the other exorcists in the church, who were all dangerously protective of her. His smile changed to a smirk when he saw the untied ribbon hanging off her hips. "But what about the belt?" he said stroking his chin.

"Ohh… I… You know! It's the smart-casual look! Yeah?... casual formal?..." she stumbled over her words trying to come up with an excuse that wouldn't embarrass her.

"Hehehe you liar. You just don't know how to tie it, do you?" he smiled. "Give it here, I'll do it for you" he waved her closer and turned her around. "It's been a while since I wore a dress like this…" he chuckled at his own joke."But I think I can remember how to do this" He grabbed both ends of the ribbon and began to tie it behind Rin's back. "Dear me.. Your body's certainly grown up, even if the rest of you hasn't. You know when you were little you were so cute. You used to run around the house shouting 'Daddy Daddy!" he imitated her 4 year old voice.

"What are you talking about?!" Rin turned around to look at him. "It's not like I can be 'cute' as an adult! That'd be creepy!"

Her Dad burst out laughing. "Adult?... What adult? I can't don't see an adult!" he chuckled looking around exaggeratingly. "Bwahahahahha!" he clutched his stomach and bent over laughing.

"Shaddup! You're no more mature than me" Rin said turning red from embarrassment.

"If you don't like it. Then why don't you try showing me just how much you have grown up, hm?" he raised an eyebrow challenging her to prove him wrong. "Well?"

"What's that meant to mean. Don't treat me like one of your clients!" she grumbled. "And damn right I'll show you!" She turned her back and started to make her way to her job interview.

She didn't hear Fugimoto suck in a breath as he saw the amount of floating demons that were following her, like flies attracted to a flame. She didn't see him crush a passing coatar in the palm of his hand. She didn't feel the ominous foreboding sensation that he obviously did. And she had no idea that that was one of the last normal conversations she would ever have with the man she called her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys. Thanks so so much for the really nice comments **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V: **

Click Clack Click Clack …

Uh! I fucking hate that sound. These silly shoes are completely useless, they make so much noise, it's hard to walk, they hurt my feet, they look stupid and you couldn't even think about being able to run in them. Whoever made shoes this stupid deserved to be shot and the person who decided they were necessity to look like a proper Lady deserved to be shot twice.

Click Clack Click Clack …

I sound like a frickin horse!

Looking up from my shoes I took in my surroundings. People were walking around town, living their ordinary lives. A man and his young daughter were looking through the window of a toy store. Two teenage girls walked past me giggling. Old women were dress shopping. Little kids ran through the streets kicking a ball around. I was surrounded by normal run of the mill people. Everyone was doing their own thing. Everyone belonged, everyone except me. I didn't understood why but I never felt like I was the same as the people around me, even when I was with Yukio or Father, I always felt different. Taking a closer glance around myself I notice little black dots floating around.

'What are these things?' I thought. They were everywhere just floating around but nobody seemed to notice them at all. Maybe there's something wrong with my eyes.

"Hey Okumura-chan!" I turned around to see the guys I had met the night before. The asshole that had been shooting pigeons last night was in the centre of the group. I jumped back when I saw him. He was surrounded by a huge amount of those black bugs but that wasn't the weirdest thing. He had horns jutting from his head, a tail swishing around his calves and his ears were slightly pointed. He was still sporting a black eye from where I hit him. 'Cosplay?' I wondered. He didn't strike me as the kind of guy who would be into that stuff.

"We kinda… weren't thinking straight yesterday… We wanted to apologise… So… maybe you have a moment?"

"I guess…" I mumbled, and against any normal person's better judgement I followed them into a nearby alleyway.

"So yeah… How much do you want?" the ring leader asked me.

"Huh?" My head naturally tilted to the side in confusion.

"Come on… Do I gotta spell it out for you? My parents are pretty famous, see, and me, I'm going to be starting at True Cross Academy soon. So it'd be pretty bad if any weird rumours about me started spreading, yeah?"

"Oh… You're going to the same school as my brother?... I guess I see what you mean" Thinking back to the previous evening. "Nobody would really want to deal with a bunch of idiots who think its fun to chop the legs off pigeons…"

"Hahahah! Yeah, okay so just a little something to keep your lips sealed. I'll pay so let's just keep this whole thing between you and me".

"…I don't need it, and I'm not gonna say anything" I was getting kind of sick of this whole thing. "Is that all? Cause I've got somewhere I need to be…" I said walking away.

"Whoa, whoa, what's with that? You trying to act all tough? Hahaah!" he laughed. "No need to hide it! You guys are so poor you can't even afford a proper education, arentcha?" At this I turned back and glared at the pig behind me. 'Breathe Rin… in… out. You can't lose your temper' I thought trying to control myself. "Just take it! I mean your brother Okumura Yukio. He had to work his ass off and get himself a scholarship just to get into True Cross, right? You're like in debt!" he snickered. "Poor guys… just put this toward your fees, yeah?" I saw red. I shifted forward on the balls of my feet, I focused all the strength I had into my fist and punched him straight in the face. Again he flew backwards into a wall.

"You asshole… You can say whatever the hell you like about me… But don't you dare go badmouthing my brother!" I screamed.

This time he was able to get up by himself. "Hahahahah… Man! That hurt… Don't get cocky you filthy beggar!"

"Get him!" I was tackled from behind by one of the douches goons.

"That's right… hold her down on the floor! Careful with her, this girls a monster!"

I struggled on the ground, but was unable to remove myself from under the guy pinning me down. In the midst of the squabble a piece of paper fell out of my pocket.

"Job interview? Hahaha! What the hell?" he spat. "Ohh, so that's what the dress is for?" He crouched down beside me and patted my head. "You really are a miserable little thing aren't ya! Even though you're the demon girl from middle school… once you graduated you became just another job-hunter… When it comes down to it, you're just the scum of society aren't ya!" He pulled out a butterfly knife."Hehehehehe" I looked up at him. His face was distorted, he looked demonic. His teeth were sharper, his ears even longer and his eyes were glowing red. "You know what? This is the first time I've seen you in a dress. You look delicious…" his forked tongue ran over his bottom lip. "Why don't we play a little game? I'm sure I can think of some way you can repay me for the bruised eye" His hand ran up my thigh. I gasped jerking away from him. Not appreciating my resistance, he held his butterfly knife against my neck. I whimpered as a few drops of blood dribbled down my neck and soaked into my dress. "Don't move. I'd hate for my hand to slip".

My breathing quickened, and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. I'd never felt so afraid in my life. 'This guy's a demon! He's gonna kill me… but before that he's gonna ra… he's gonna…' I couldn't even finish the thought. I was shaking all over. I'd never felt more helpless in my life. 'His hands feel cold' it's weird the little random things the brain thinks when frozen in fear. All I could think about at that moment was how cold his hands were against my legs, my stomach, my arms, my neck. I couldn't take it anymore. I hated the feeling of him touching me. It burned my skin and made me feel sick to the stomach. 'No! This cannot, th-this will not happen to me. I will not let this happen!'

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly the weight on top of me vanished. I opened my eyes to see the three guys get thrown back by a burst fire. I look down at my hands they were covered in electric blue flames.

"What is this…?" I said looking at my hands which were clearly on fire yet not burning. In fact I couldn't feel a thing except a comforting warmth. It felt nice.

"Heh heh heh heh! It looks like I was right about youuuuu…!" The guy, who had the other night looked like a normal human asshole, now looked like an actual demon. The horns I had seen earlier had grown longer and the tips had turned black, his forked tongue hung out of his mouth five inches past his chin, his teeth were all razor sharp and his finger tips had transformed into long black claws. He looked terrifying. "Those blue flames are the real thing… The Flames of Satan! Oh I've been waiting for this day for so long!" he hissed. Blood dripped from his nose onto his lips, which he slobbered up like barbeque sauce. Disgusted Rin recoiled away from the monster. "I have been searching… searching for you for so long, young mistress. Now let us set forth Satan-sama awaits us!"

"S-Satan?!" I mumbled confused.

"Evil dwells within this heart. Oh Lord… Let each be judged according to his deeds. Let sinful conduct beget retribution. Let each pay for that which he has taken. Bring down thy justice upon them."

I turned around at the sounding of a familiar voice. My father stood about 10 feet away from me. Making his way over to us. I was flooded with a sense of relief. The monster that stood beside me seemed infuriated.

"Y-You!" he shouted.

"Smite them that they never shall rise again" my Dad continued.

"An Exorcist!" the demon screamed.

"Blessed by the Lord" he smirked.

"I'll tear that mouth off your face, accursed priest!" the furious monster screamed. I watched as he soared towards my dad, his clawed hands outstretched in an attempt to keep the promise he just made. I watched in shock as my Dad expertly dodged each swipe with ease. He gracefully side stepped the outraged beast and continued.

"My prayer has been answered. The Lord is my helper and he is my shield. Demon perish where you stand!" he made the sign of the cross in the air. The demon dropped to its knees. It screamed as dark shadows flew out of its mouth before finally landing on its back unconscious or dead, I couldn't tell.

"Have you calmed down?" he asked me. I was too shocked to understand.

"It would appear that your power can no longer be suppressed entirely by Kurikara." He muttered.

"…Is-is that guy all right?" I asked not out of concern but rather curiosity.

"He's fine. I have exorcised the demon from him. It appears like he has only recently been possessed. However demons tend to possess those most similar to themselves. If the boy doesn't change then he may be possessed once more."

"D-Demons?" I stuttered.

"I daresay you can see them now. The demons." He blew one of the black bugs out of his face.

"These are demons?!"

"Indeed. This world you see, consists of two dimensions joined as one, like a mirror. The first is the world in which we live in Assiah. The other is the world of demons, Gehenna. Ordinarily, travel between the two, and indeed any kind of contact between the two is impossible. However, the demons can pass over into this world by possessing anything that exists within it. These little ones" he said flicking a nearby bug with his finger. "For instance, are known as 'coal tar'; they are possessing particles of dust. They gather around darkness, dampness and humans with a dark nature." He paused scratching the back of head and smiled at Rin. "But no matter. You will come to understand. Get up. Thanks to this incident they have learned of your awakening. All kinds of people will doubtless come after you for various different reasons. You must be hidden before they find you!" He grabbed my arm and began dragging me out of the alleyway.

"W-wait! Hide? Awakening? What are you talking about? What … What the hell am I?!" I shouted.

He looked over his shoulder at me. "You are the daughter of a demon. Born from a human impregnated by a demon and not just any demon. You are a daughter of Satan."

My mind went blank the relieved feeling his presence had brought earlier left my body with its tail between its legs. I must have been pretty out of it because the next thing I knew we were in the monastery.

"Wh-what are you…?" I looked at my father curiously as he packed a bag full of my stuff.

"At any rate you must leave the monastery." I felt like I had been sucker punched in the gut. The air left my lungs. I had to hold back the tears that were prickling the edges of my eyes.

"Leave?" I gasped.

He took a chain from around his neck off. Hanging on the gold chain was a heavy looking bronze key.

"This is the key of vanishment. It can be used to hide anything in any given location." I watched in complete amazement as he stuck the key in the lock of one of my clothes drawers. From the drawer he took a black sheathed katana. It was a beautiful looking sword.

"The demon-slaying blade… also known as Kurikara. This blade has been passed down since time immemorial. Your powers have been transferred into this sword, and sealed there by the scabbard. If you draw it, then you will return to your demon form… and most likely never again live a human life. Never draw it! But never let it leave your side either. When you must, use the key to hide it." He handed me the bag filled with my things, the sword and the key, he never once made eye contact with me. "Once you leave the monastery I want you to use this. There is a single number in this memory. It is number of a friend of mine" He put the phone on top of the bag in my arms. "I doubt you will be able to live as you have done until this day but my friend will at least protect you. Now go" he ordered.

A million different emotions ran through my body. Sadness, betrayal, anxiety, rejection, confusion, frustration and fear to name but a few. My brain unable to process all of them at the same time went to my fall back emotion, the one I understood the most, anger. It pounded through my veins in time with my thumping heart and erupted.

"SCREW THAT!" I screamed throwing everything to the ground. "Wh-what's going on all of a sudden? Demons? Demons! You're telling me they actually exist? This has gotta be some kind of joke. Hell, what about Yukio?!" I shouted.

"The two of you are fraternal twins. Yukio was weak-bodied as a foetus, and the power rejected him. It passed to you alone." He said calmly.

His calm aura which usually made me feel safe only pissed me off. Didn't he understand how weird this was for me? How extreme and unbelievable what he was saying truly was.

"B-but that's just… how the hell… Why didn't you tell me?" I didn't know what question to ask first, my mind was scrambled.

"I wanted to raise you as an ordinary human. As long as you remained to be human that is"

Stabbed, I may not have fully understood the situation but his words felt like someone had just stabbed me in the chest.

"Wh-what … what about our life? You … you…are… were… my da… but but… the moment I… stop being human… or whatever… you send me off to… to God-knows-where" my eyes filled with tears. Whatever was happening one thing was clear. He didn't want me anymore.

"That not it! This is for your protection!"

"You're just getting rid of me! Don't give me crap like that … protection. After all… I'm just some random kid. I'm not like Yukio, I cause nothing but trouble and I've been a burden on you my whole life. You just don't want to play at being a father anymore. Just admit it!" I screamed. "Don't you ever act like my Father again!" A sharp pain in my cheek broke through my angry haze. He had just slapped me. He had never raised a hand to me before, ever. 'I guess I was right' I thought.

"We don't have time for petty arguments. Just do as you are told!" I lowered my head, gritting my teeth.

"Fine" I mumbled.

I began walking away but in only a few steps I heard a grunt. I turned around and saw my Dad fall to his knees.

"What is it?"

"AH! N-no to think this would happen" he murmured to himself clutching his chest in evident pain.

"Seriously what is it?" I asked worried.

"Go!" he shouted. "Just go! Quickly! Get away from me!"

He dropped to his hands and knees grunting.

"Hey! Are you o…." He looked up at me. The father I had known all my life was gone in his place was something completely different. Its electric blue irises changed shape around his glowing red pupils.

"_Daughter of mine. How long I have waited for this moment!"_ It grinned at me showing all its sharp deadly teeth. "_Gaaaahhahahahahahah Juuuuuuussst kiddin yaaaa! Gahahahahahah!"_ he stood up. His body had a few patches of blue flame on it that grew in size with every crazed chuckled he made. "_Hey there cutie! Doin good? That's right the man himself has come all the way out here just to see his cute little girl! So look happy about it!"_

"Y-You're a … a … demon" I shook in fear at his overwhelming presence.

"_The name's Satan. God of demons, and your one and only father. You can call me daddy if you like. Gyahahahaha!" _His crazy laugh sent shivers down my spine. _"I'd really like to stick around and savour this touching reunion, but I'm thinking this guy's body isn't going to last too long" _As he said those words he broke off his own finger easily. It was then that I noticed his body, the body that once belonged to my other father, was bleeding from the eyes, ears and mouth. His body was dying.

He chanted in a language that didn't sound like it existed here on earth. The floor of my bedroom turned black and transformed. It was a gate made of black shiny metal it had eyes that followed me and jewel encrusted skulls surrounding it. The creepiest part though was where the opening was supposed to be. It was filled with moving black sludge that formed the faces of people. Each one spoke a different language, but all were suffering, all wanted out and all of them wanted to share their pain.

"Now then. Let's go. Gehenna's waiting!" he looked down at his feet and picked up the sword my Dad had called Kurikara. "Oh right. I have to destroy this first. I'll release you from this irritating little curse".

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed my body erupted in blue flames, which exploded outward.

"Hhahahahah! What do you call that? Did you sneeze or something?" he laughed patronizingly before grabbing my arm with bruising strength and dragging me toward the monstrous gate. "It's time for you to regain your power as a demon!"

"Get off me" I screamed kicking out at him. "I'm a human!" Just then I was dragged past a mirror. I only got a quick glance at myself, but it was enough to stun me into silence. What I saw was not a human girl. My eyes glowed with a new feral power behind them, I had two horns made of blue flame sprouting from my head and my lips were curled back in a ferocious snarl. I looked animalistic and feral and dangerous. I looked like a monster.

"You know I'm a perfect entity with infinite power. But there's one thing just one little thing that I don't have. You know what that is? A substance in this world that is powerful enough to contain me! Anything I touch in this world is doomed to destruction! Just like this body and just like your mother! It's Assiah that I want!" he grinned. Bloody tears tracked down his face and dripped from his chin to the ground proving his statement true. "Oh, it was out of mere boredom that I created you, but I have since realised it was a masterstroke!" He threw me into the black substance. Hands reached out and grabbed me, making my struggle to get out much harder. "You exist in the world of Assiah and yet you bear the blood of the god of Gehenna! You are exactly what I need to make Assiah mine!"

"Help me" I screamed. The sludge began to drag me deeper and deeper into it, like quick sand; the more I tried to escape the faster I sank.

"Hahah! Such lovely screams! You are about to be reborn my daughter."

"Anybody? Please!" I begged.

"Happy Birthday! And welcome to Gehenna! Hahahah-" his laughing was cut short. He fell to his knees. Coughing up blood. "What is this?!" His right hand seemingly with a mind of its own stabbed Satan right in the heart. "Wh-why you… EXORCIST!" he screamed.

'Old man?!' I recognised the left eye of my father's body.

"This girl is my daughter and I'm taking her back" he said through gritted teeth.

"You mean to kill yourself? Oh what a wonderful priest you are! But what this gate has taken hold of it will never release. Now what will you do?" his body fell into the black sludge.

I waded over to him. "Old man! Oi! Hang in there." I said keeping his head above the dark slime. "Somebody! Somebody help!"

'What should I do?' I thought to myself. I had no idea how to get out of this situation.

I saw Kurikara within an arm's reach.

"Stupid old man!" I grunted "I still haven't shown you anything!" I stretched out and unsheathed the sword. "Don't you dare die!" I shouted bursting into blue flames. Power coursed through my veins. I felt every part of my body get covered in flames they licked up body covering me in a blanket of fiery protection. My teeth elongated into sharp razors that pierced through my lips, filling my mouth with the metallic taste of blood. All my senses became inhumanly strong, I saw, heard, smelt and felt more than I'd ever been able to before. I slashed out at the gate wanting nothing more than to destroy it. The sword connected. The gate burst into black flames and disappeared.

I was alone kneeling down beside him.

"Father" I screamed. The tears I had been holding in all day burst through the barriers and streamed down my face.

"Father" I whispered. "Please don't leave me" I hiccupped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys :)**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Sorry for taking so long to update**

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V: **

The funeral started and ended with me standing in the one spot, I didn't move a muscle, it was like I wasn't even present just watching it through someone else's eyes. Then everyone was gone. I was by myself staring down at the grey stone crucifix next to the freshly disturbed dirt. Already wilting flowers lay next to my fathers grave, the petals now beaten down by the onslaught of violent water droplets. It was raining and although freezing and wet, my body felt nothing. Teeth chattered and my hands shook violently but all I could do was stare. I didn't have to hide my tears; they just rolled down my cheeks becoming one with the droplets of rain that fell from the grey sky. The weather was a perfect representation of how I felt at the moment dark, miserable and depressed. It was like the world was mourning with me.

His voice echoed through my head. Bouncing off the inside of my skull. I could hear all the things he frequently said to me, I smelt his familiar sent in the air and could feel the warmth of his hand as he ruffled my hair. I realised then that one of his most frustrating habits was going to be the one I missed the most, his natural ability to wipe away all my worries with a pat on the head. It was his way of saying hello, telling me I was forgiven, letting me know I was special, and making me feel loved.

I was going to miss him so much.

Thinking about him only added to the growing pain in my chest. It made the anger bubbling inside of me become all the more ferocious and made thoughts of revenge my only goal for life in the future.

Deciding to finally thaw my trembling fingers I buried my hands inside my jacket pocket. My knuckles grazed the phone the old man gave me earlier. Taking it out I inspected the only number saved to it, on the now cracked screen.

I jumped when it suddenly began ringing in my hand. I answered the vibrating phone and put it to my ear.

"A pleasure to meet you Okumura Rin-chan" worry prickled throughout my body when I heard the words echoed through the speakers. It was that weird moment you heard everything twice, this only happened when the person was beside you though.

I looked up in shock.

I was now surrounded by 10 men each dressed in black and wearing masks. They all had a set of rosary beads hanging from their hip or around their neck. A man wearing an extravagant white suit came strutting forward, phone in hand. He had bright purple hair and a goaty.

"Mephisto Pheles. I am a friend of Father Fujimoto's. You have my sympathies for what you've been through" he said. Although dressed like a complete clown this man gave of a more intimidating aura than all the others surrounding me put together. My tail twitched at every step he took closure.

"Are-are you exorcists?"

"We are known as the true cross order"

"The old man said you'd offer me protection" before the words passed through my lips I knew that protection wasn't their intent.

"I am afraid that as an honorary knight I have certain responsibilities. I cannot confuse personal and public interests. You are the daughter of satan. You must be killed before you pose a threat to humanity. You have two options remaining to you" he said twirling his purple poka dot umbrella above his head. "You could allow us kill you or you could kill us and flee. Wait no there's three options... You could always kill yourself before any of that could happen. Now the which one will you choose?"

"Let me join you!" Mephisto's eyes widened comically at this suggestion. "No matter what you people say I'm not a daughter of satan. I'm have no relation to that filthy beast! My only father is the old man".

"And what would you do if you became an exorcist?" He asked from under his top hat.

"Kick Satan's ass!" I shouted.

Mephisto almost fell to his knees from laughter. His whole body shook as he laughed hysterically. Rin shivered at the sound. It was lighter and happier than Satan's laughing but very similar at the same time. It had a malicious undertone that made the hairs on the back of Rin's neck stand on end.

"Oh this is wonderful..." He took a breathe, wiping away a stray tear on his cheek. "I haven't laugh like this for an age!..." He chuckled. "You can't be serious" his laughs sobered. "Huh... Satan's daughter, an exorcist... Sounds fun" he smirked. "Very well" he snapped his fingers making the decision.

The men wearing the masks looked at one another and back an Mephisto, all obviously shocked at what he was proposing.

"However the path you have chosen is a long and treacherous one are you sure you still want you go down it?" He asked warningly.

I looked down at my hands, the decision was actually easy to make... The only one really.

"I'm not human or demon. So I guess I might as well be an exorcist instead" a powerful resolve pumped through my body causing me to widen my stance and stand up straighter in confidence. I was going to become an exorcist and I was going to get Satan back for what he did.

* * *

"Uh" I groaned to myself in boredom. I'd been waiting here for 20 minutes now what the hell was that stupid clown doing. He calls himself the principle!

"Sorry to keep you waiting" I turned at the sound of Mephisto's voice. He had appeared behind be purple umbrella in hand.

"So how do I become an exorcist?" I asked cutting right to the chase, I was never one for chit chat.

"It's nice to see that you're enthusiastic" he chuckled. "But everything must follow proper procedure. For now you will be attending a cram school"

"Cram school!" I shouted. I wasn't here to go to school, I'd already been kicked out of plenty of those, I was here to become an exorcist.

Seeing where my mind was on the matter Mephisto quickly tried to salvage the situation. "An Exorcist Cram School" he said. "You will begin as a page learning the art of exorcism. Your lessons in school do not properly start until the day after tomorrow, but your exorcist school starts today. I will show you there now" I began following him, but he stopped suddenly. I almost walked right into him as he turned around to face me at high speed. "However! I must give you one warning! Your identity as the daughter of Satan is to be kept absolutely secret. It would seem that you are keeping your tail and ears nice and hidden already but whilst your ears, teeth and tail are explainable those flames of your's are a different matter all together. Those you must keep under strict control"

I gulped staring down the finger that he was pointing at me. "I'll do my best" I said.

"Yes well I'm still a little concerned so I'll be keeping an eye on you in this first session" he started walking away again. "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" he said clicking his fingers.

'Is that German' I thought to myself, before Mephisto disappeared in a puff of flamboyant purple smoke and was replaced with a (guess what colour!) purple westie. I looked at the dog in shock. It had a purple bow with white pocka dots tied around it's neck.

"Well then shall we go?" it asked in Mephisto's voice. I'm not going to lie, I screamed, and its's was one of those embarrassing girly screams as well. I looked at the dog in shock, realising that it was in fact my new school principle.

"E-Exorcist's can transform?" I asked bewildered.

"No, thats just me" he replied nonchalantly over his furry purple shoulder. "Oh I forgot. I have to give you the key to the school"

"Key?..." I wondered out loud.

"This key" he said dropping a cold metal object into my hand. I looked at the key which was currently covered in dog drool from being in the westie's mouth. "It'll allow you to access the school of exocism from any door at any time". I followed him to what looked like an old shed. "Try it out. Open this door with the key"

I sceptically inspected the key hole of the worn out wooden door. I heard a click as I turned the key in the door before pushing it open.

"Holy shit"

* * *

**Ryuji's P.O.V:**

Shima, Konohamaru and I sat on the right side of the room against the wall. There were two girls chatting to our left on the other side of the class. A guy in the back dressed in a dark jacket and jeans slouched against his table, his face was concealed beneath the shadow of his hood. He hadn't spoken a word since they entered the room. Which wasn't as bad as the kid in front of us who talked to his puppet. Yep definitely a weird bunch. Although I couldn't say much. Not when I myself was probably the weirdest amongst the little group of outcasts. There were things that not even the best friends I'd grown up with knew. Things like whether or not I was fully human or the real reason I was after Satan.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I sensed a powerful presence approaching the class room. The heavy door swung open revealing a girl about my age and a purple dog. Ignoring the westie, my eyes dragged slowly up the girls body starting with her shoes, they were scruffy converse. I smirked to myself I knew at that moment this girl was different, no other girl would wear old runners with their new school uniform at the school ceremony. My eyes rose lingering slowly on her long lightly tanned legs, hips, chest and collar bones that peeked from beneath her blouse collar. Before landing on her eyes. My breathe caught in my throat. Her eyes were the most vibrant electric blue. They sparkled as they took in their new surroundings. Her pink lips settled into a casual smirk and her midnight black hair fell around her shoulders. Never in my life had I seen someone more beautiful.

There was something familiar about her though. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on and even though I knew I'd never seen eyes the same as hers the colour was familiar somehow... Heat rose in my cheeks when I realised I was staring. I quickly looked down at the old discoloured wood that was my desk.

Shima finally noticing the new arrival. He elbowed my side trying to get me to look up. I glared at him as his eyes, oblivious to my hateful stare, roamed our new class mate's body. I had never wanted to punch Shima in the face more than I wanted to at that moment. Instead I settled for elbowing him back, secretly enjoying the wince it caused him, and scolded him for staring. If he knew how hypocritical I was being he'd probably have objected and told me where to shove it but instead he stopped his pervy looks and gave me a goofy grin. My pink haired friend was a huge Lady's man. As in a man who really liked Ladys, not to be confused with the common use for the phrase, a man who was good with women. No, Shima lacked the tact and eloquence required to be a Lady's man. His arsenal of pick of lines was littered with crude jokes and cheesy phrases. I'd always felt a little sorry for Shima when his attempts to woo the opposite sex blew up in his face, but for some twisted reason I looked forward to the inevitable rejection my best friend would suffer at the hands of the blue eyed beauty who had found a seat at the front of the class.

"All right quiet down!" The guy who walked in the door looked no older than myself or any of the other students. But he was obviously an exorcist and our teacher. "Take your seats everyone. The lesson is about to begin". I saw the blue eyed girls shoulder's tense at the sight of our new teacher. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I will be your teacer in anti-demon pharmacology, my name is Okumura Yukio"

I jumped when I heard blue eyes shout. "YUKIO!" she screeched. "Is that you?"

"Yes" he answered simply. "Is something the matter?"

"No... I... wha... Whaddya mean 'is something the matter?' What's going on here?" she stammered. They obviously knew each other but Okumura Yukio was playing dumb. I wondered briefy if maybe he was her ex-boyfriend or something. As soon as the thought passed through my brain my stomach clenched.

"I assure you everything is ok" he said, his disgustingly fake smile stretched across his face. "Now if you don't mind I'd like you to remain quiet whilst class is in session".

I zoned out for a little while the teacher droned on about things I already knew.

"How many of you have yet to receive a mashou?" I looked down at my clenched fist, my fingers tightly covering the harsh scar on the palm of my hand. Fuzzy memories flashed behind my eyes, hazy images which were diluted down to flashes of blue light, red eyes and a burning pain. Shima elbowed my shoulder again reminding me I should raise my hand. I did even though it wasn't true. I had received my mashou when I was a baby but no one except my parents knew. It couldn't hurt to play along. He was probably going to get a weak demon to give us all a little scratch or something, nothing to fuss about.

As Okumura-san set up the table to attract hobgoblins, blue eyes marched up to him. Her hips swayed as she angrily stomped towards the desk. She smashed her hands down on the table rattling the viles of liquid. They were to far away for me to hear what they were saying but it seemed to be a one sided argument glasses wasn't showing blue eyes any reactions or showing any emotions.

This obviously pissed her off because the next thing she said everyone in the class could hear. "Stop screwing with me!" her shout seemed to bounce off the moulding walls of the run down class room, silencing everyone. "Why didn't you tell me!" she shouted again after he quietly replied to her. She grabbed his arm when he turned his back to her, in doing so making the teacher drop one of the viles on the floor. A rancid odour filled my nose and made my eyes water. In a flash of light the room began filling with hobgoldens. They were ugly little bastards that were relatively weak on the scale of things but when a lot of little ones were in one place the larger more dangerous ones tended to be attracted.

"Ah demons!" The girl from across the room screamed pointing at the ones in front of me. She must have been one of the students who had received a mashou already, allowing her to see demons.

"Huh where?" Shima asked. Feigning ignorance to the situation I placed myself in front of my friends just in case one of the hobgoblins got any ideas. Gun shots deafened me but got rid of the oncoming pests.

"Everyone out of the classroom! Now!" Yukio shouted evacuating the room.

Once outside Yukio closed the behind him.

"They are weak but many in number and they have been driven into a frightened rage. I apologise for this but can all of you wait outside while I get rid of the demons" he looked at blue eyes. "You too Okumura-chan" he said. 'They have the same name' I thought. I realised then that they were probably related. I don't know why but that thought made me feel so much better than my previous suspicions.

Blue eyes looked enraged at the comment, growling she opened up the door to the classroom. "We're not done talking yet" she shouted as the door slammed behind her. I wasn't sure if she was really brave or really stupid but I didn't know many people who would enter a room full of blood thirsty demons so nonchalantly.

We waited for what seemed like ages. All I could hear were gun shots and muffled shouts. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock, well except for the hoody dude and puppet guy who didn't seem to care. We all stared at the door. Everyone flinched at the sounds of the gun shooting, everyone made a face every time they heard a demon squeal in pain. But I seemed to be the only one who noticed the flash of electric blue light that leaked from beneath the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews and sorry for the long wait I've been really busy lately, but I'll try to make the updates more frequent. **

**Hope u enjoy the chappy :)**

**Rin's P.O.V:**

**(****...Dream...)**

I was back at the monastery. My dad was standing in front of me. He had an urgent look on his face and was ushering me towards my bedroom to pack. All I wanted to do was give him a hug and tell him how much I loved him, but my body was moving on its own, going through the motions. I could feel my shoulders tensing and my hands balling up into fists. My lips moved and my voice came out in a hurt but angry croak.

"You're not my father" I say.

He slaps me across the face, leaving my right cheek pink and stinging. My body slumps.

"Fine" I say defeated. Turning my back, I began walking away. Every ounce of my being begged my body to stop moving and to hug my Dad. I knew exactly what was going to happen next and I didn't think I would be able to relive it again. In the end my body did stop but only because of the cackling laughter I heard behind me. It made all the muscles in my body tense and forced a shiver down my spine. My father was gone and replaced with Satan.

I knew what would happen next, I had lived these exact moments only a few days ago. I was going to turn around and relive my father's death. Time seemed to slow down as I looked over my shoulder. But what I turned around to was not my Father's Satan possessed body, it was my exorcist classroom. I was standing in the back of the room facing the front of the class. Yukio stood there, guns blazing, bored expression on his face as he shot the demons that were rampaging around the room. I saw myself come through the classroom door, I looked pissed.

"We're not done talking yet!" Me no.2 screamed as the door closed behind her. Before the door finally slammed shut I caught a glimpse of one of the other students looking at me no.2 with an unreadable expression. I couldn't tell if he thought I was courageous for entering such a dangerous situation unprepared or stupid for going in at all. His hair was shaggy, brown and had a blonde strip down the centre. I didn't have enough time to inspect his full face but I did catch a glimpse of his lips pulling up into an intrigued smirk. 'He has nice lips' I said to myself. Before my misplaced thoughts wandered my attention was drawn back to me no.2 and my brother.

"If you knew everything all along. Then how did you feel? What did you think about me this whole time?"

"Isn't it obvious nee-san? You are a demon I consider you a danger to all of us" Yukio reloaded his two guns. "You utter fool nee-san! Why did you come up with the idea of becoming an exorcist?" He shot at the next swarm of hobgoblins. One of his bullets skimmed past my ear, purposefully taking some of my skin with it. "Is it to avenge Fathers death? If so you should just turn yourself over to the order headquarters, or better yet just die please" he said.

Me no.2 and I both flinched. This had all happened to me just a few hours ago but if anything it hurt way more the second time round. I was watching everything now. I had the time to let his words sink in.

"What?! You... You blame me for Fathers death?"

"Father spent all these years protecting you! I should know I watched it all. Father was the only man in the world thought to be able to sustain possession by Satan himself and so naturally Satan was after his body constantly. For sixteen years he fought him off with pure will. Father was the ultimate exorcist!" Almost all the small hobgoblins were gone now. Yukio began reloading his gun again. "Father would never have allowed Satan to possess him like that without a serious emotional blow. You said something didn't you?" He questioned. He was still loading his gun and didn't bother making eye contact. "If Father could ever be said to have had a weakness" Yukio cocked the gun and pointed it right at me. "It would me you Rin" he said. "You killed Father".

I fell to my knees it was too much for me to take a second time around. My body shook with guilty sobs. What kind of person was I? I drove my own father, the man who loved and protected me, to his possession and death. I was evil, even my twin brother hated me. No one loved me; no one could ever love a demon like me.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong" the words reverberated around me skull. The sentence was followed by a hissing sound that made me shiver. I looked around me. I was in a graveyard beside a large oak tree. I recognised it from my Father's funeral. A huge snake was wrapping itself around the branch closest to me. It slithered around the bark looking right at me. "You are only new to the demon world and not aware of everything that it has to offer you my child" it hissed. "We demons are thought to have no feelings, thought to be unable to love. Untrue. We feel on a completely different level to the humans you have been surrounded by. We do not merely love we give our whole being to our other half, our mate. Demons unlike your disgustingly unfaithful humans mate for life. We also feel hate, anger and rage more ferociously than the dwellers of Assiah. They are unable to understand us, unable to understand you Rin". It moved closer to me stretching its scaly body in my direction. "Join me" he hissed again. Its forked tongue slipped out of its mouth tasting the air. "I'll teach you what it is to be a demon. I can help you find your mate. I can give you so much power. All you have to do is join me. My beautiful daughter." Its eyes flashed electric blue as flames of the exact same colour consumed the beautiful oak tree.

My head tilted to the side processing his words.

"Satan?"

**(...waking world...)****  
**

I gasped sitting up in my bed. My pyjamas clung to my body from sweat. I looked around the dark room. The bed on the other side of the room was empty. 'I wonder where Yukio could be at this time' I thought.

Not really caring I rolled over in my bed and tried to get some sleep. Satan's tempting words still echoing in my mind.

**No One's P.O.V:**

**(...Elsewhere...)****  
**  
Yukio sighed before holding the phone up to his ear.

"So what did you think?" He asked cutting right to the chase.

"Well... You were a bit stiff but considering it was your first lesson I think you did an excellent job" Mephisto's enthusiastic although slightly sarcastic voice said from the other end.

Yukio sighed again "I didn't mean that..."

"Hmm. That power of hers was very effective against the demons. It will be useful. It is still unstable and she is only wielding it through pure fiery emotion but she has good instincts. Once she learns how to control it properly she will be unique and a most powerful weapon for the true cross order. This year's group has turned out to be quite an interesting bunch. Your sister and the other one will turn out to be quite a pair, more useful together than they could ever be apart. Yes very interesting indeed. It will be a fun year"

"The other one?" Yukio questioned.

"However she still needs to be watched. We don't want any of the higher ups finding out about her before she becomes useful. Of course it's only a matter of time..."

"I'm aware. From now on I will protect my sister in my Fathers stead" Yukio said. "Goodnight" he hung up the phone not bothered to wait for a reply.

Mephisto sat in his expensive chair. Looking up from the screen of his new phone, he popped a rice ball into his mouth. He couldn't get enough of this Assian food.

"Dear me" he swallowed the delicious treat. "You've got too much tension in those shoulders Mr. Okumura. You should try to enjoy life a little. Oh and It's not just the order we have to contend with. It won't be long before Satan makes his move" he said to himself. He couldn't wait to see how this all turned out. He itched to watch the game reach its climax and he had front row seats.

******Rin's P.O.V: **

Tears ran in rivers down my face. Snot dribbled out of my nose fighting for freedom before I sniffed it back up. I hiccupped a few times supplying my lungs with the much needed oxygen my crying was depriving them of. This was my ugly fan girl crying that I only let out of my system when I was in bed with a good manga.

"It's just too sad!" I hiccupped. "I can't bear it!" My ugly crying suddenly ended when my favourite manga was snatched from my hands and held in the air beside my brother's face. I whimpered looking at my vacant hands and then back at my manga.

"Nee-san! What are you doing lazing about with a manga?" Yukio questioned raising an accusative eyebrow. "What about your work? I gave you some materials to study didn't I?" I looked up at Yukio. I didn't bother telling him that I'd already read through all of the books, made notes and learned what I thought was relevant. He probably wouldn't believe me anyway. I'd always been thought to be the stupid twin. Father was the only one who knew that I was actually really smart. I misbehaved a lot when I was younger because I found everything boring. Eventually I just didn't bother answering any of the teacher's questions or filling in any of the tests. I didn't need good grades for what I wanted to do. I wanted to be a chief. I loved cooking; you never know what new flavour you'd discover next. You could follow the recipe exactly and change a few little things and get a completely different taste. Out of everything I'd ever done cooking was definitely my only passion.

"Give me back my manga. It was just getting dramatic!" I whined.

"If you intend to be an exorcist than you need to be able to sit down and study" Yukio walked over to the door picking up his exorcist's jacket.

"You going out somewhere?" I asked. My tail waved back and forth behind me.

"A request came in so I'm going out to handle it. I'll take care of some shopping while I'm at it. It shouldn't take too long."

"A request? As in your going out exorcising?" I asked.

"Yup" he opened the door. I jumped on him an excited grin stretching across my face.

"Take me with you!"

"What?"

"Surely I'm going to learn a lot more out there than I would just sitting around here"

"If you recall your still a lowly page" Yukio said pushing his glasses further up his nose. "You have no authorisation for training out in the field"

"Oh come off it!" I scowled. "I've been 'out in the field' before! Screw authorisation!"

"I suppose you have a point... Very well I will allow you to come, but you must do exactly what I say. No taking action on your own."

"Now that's what I like to hear. I knew I could count on you!" My smile almost split my face. I was sick of sitting in the room. I could read my manga later. I quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. With my shoes on and Kurikara strapped to my back I was ready to go.

"This is the suppliers key" Yukio showed me one of the old looking gold keys on his key chain. 'Great another key' I thought. "This is one of the keys only qualified exorcists get" he said. He turned towards the door and slotted the key into place. "So shall we go?" He pushed the door open. 'I'm never going to get used to this' I thought.

"Whoa!" I gasped. We'd stepped out onto a huge bridge. "It's so high." I whispered to myself. This place was beautiful. The sky was a perfect crystal blue with not a cloud in sight. The house that we were gradually getting closer to was large and old looking. It had red ivy growing up the walls and was surrounded by trees of all shapes and sizes. "That keys like a portal or something huh?" I asked.

"This academy is an important base for us exorcists. Thanks to Sir Pheles' power it is protected against the more powerful demons by a combination of protective charms, barriers, labyrinths and the likes. Keys like this allow us to travel around the academy without coming across any of those traps"

"I guess that clown isn't just a clown. Mephisto Pheles, that name sounds really familiar for some reason. Hmm..."

"It is the full name of our principal Rin" Yukio said sarcastically.

"No. I mean I've definitely heard that name somewhere else..."

"I doubt it Rin" Yukio dismissed my thoughts. "I'll be heading in there" he pointed at the front door of the house "to buy some things. You just wait here and don't do anything" he ordered.

"Can't I come in too?"

"This shop is only for exorcists Nee-san. I'll only be a minute." He began climbing the steps to the shop. "Stay there!" He said over his shoulder. He took a few more steps before stopping and turning around again. "No wondering! No touching anything! Ok?"

"Just hurry up and go!" I shouted up at him.

"Tch! Stupid Yukio he's totally treating me like a kid. No reading manga! No wondering about! What is he my mother?" I took a step back and tripped over an uneven surface. Looking down I saw that it was another flight of steps. They led up to a big black gate. Taking everything Yukio said to me in mind... I decided to screw him and his orders and see what was behind the gate.

**  
****Yukio's P.O.V:**

Bells chimed as I opened the door to the shop. I was greeted with the familiar scent of potions and demon repelling herbs. I still remembered the first time my father brought me here. It was just as cluttered then as it was now. All forms of demon wardings hung from the ceiling just inside the room. They ranged from crucifixes and blessed dream catchers to bushels of anti demon plants and salted demon remains. I wasn't sure if all of it was necessary but I wasn't one to turn my nose up at extra precautions. They certainly added to the atmosphere though… especially the low hanging demon remains, very homely...

Looking past all the pots and jars I found the person I was looking for. She stood at the back of the shop, cigarette in hand. She was a large blonde woman. She looked the exact same as the first day I met her. Her blonde hair was styled the exact same way and she was wearing her usual kimono. The only thing that had changed about her were the dark rings under her eyes and the faint smell of smoke the now cling to her. She hadn't always smoked; it seemed to be something she picked up after her mother passed away.

"Good day to you madam" I said catching her attention.

"Well good day to you too young Okumura sensei!" She left her cigarette in a close by ash tray.

I walked over to the counter dodging all the clutter on my way.

"I'll take two of each valeriana, hypericum, fern and horehound. As well as a litre of holy water, 300 pounds of iron powder and six dozen of my usual silver bullets"

It took her a few minutes to find everything I'd asked for but soon enough she had it all lined up on the counter and was putting the items into a bag for me.

"Buying in bulk again I see" she said putting my favourite silver bullets into the bag.

I chuckled awkwardly, I'd been here two days ago looking for more bullets and here I was again. "Well I used a lot of them yesterday" I said scratching the back of my head. "By the way how is Shiemi-san doing?" I asked.

"We're having something of a fight at the moment. She's not talking to me and her legs are getting worse by the day" she frowned. "I took her to see a doctor but her bones, muscles, nerves, everything is perfect. You exorcists are all I have to turn to now"

"Can you think of a time when she might have come into contact with any demons?" I asked.

We both jumped at the sound of a big crash and screaming.

I sighed.

"Nee-san..."

**  
****Shiemi's P.O.V:****  
**  
Sitting on the mossy floor I looked at girl who was currently picking up the fallen gate, and leaning it against the fence. She was a few inches taller than me and had long dark black hair that contrasted my pale blonde bob. This girl held herself in a way that oozed confidence. She had a presence that demanded attention. It was all quite intimidating. I could feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment. This was the first time I talked to a girl my own age and all I'd done was shout at her and call her a demon.

I would later find out that her name was Rin Okumura. She is the elder twin sister of Yukio an exorcist who is a loyal customer of my mother's shop.

The day that this girl broke through my grandmothers warded garden, was the same day that she and her brother saved me from an angry demon. It was the same day that my whole world changed, the day I met my first real friend, the day I forgave myself for my grandmother's death, the day I restarted my search for Amaharas garden. The day I decided that I would become an exorcist.

"Well isn't this great. First this stupid gate breaks, then I get called a demon and now I'm heaving this stupid thing about!" She grumbled under her breathe.


End file.
